If She Said Yes
by fanaticalfangirl
Summary: This is pretty much just an alternate ending to the series if Rory and Logan had gotten engaged. It's mostly about general life, wedding planning, and a wedding eventually. Rated T just to be safe, if that changes I'll change the rating. Pretty much just general fluff, but good for someone who ships Rogan and wishes the series had ended differently.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _"Um Wow!"_

 _"Is there a yes in between those wows?"_

 _"I'm just so surprised, um w- uh will you come talk to me outside?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Yeah okay."_

 _"Sorry I just- I didn't want to talk in front of everybody."_

 _"No, I completely understand."_

"It's just this is big, this is- really _really_ big."

"I know, and I know I sort of sprang this on you if you need time to think about-"

"No it's not that it's just- this is a big moment and I want it to be our moment. When I say yes I want it to just be about you and me, and-"

"Wait, did you just say yes?"

"Of course I said yes!"

"We're getting married."

"We're getting married!"

"I love you Ace!"

"I love you too!"

He pulled her into deep kiss one hand on the small of her back one curled into her hair. She reached her up her arms to clasp her hands around his neck. They stood like that for seconds that seemed to bleed into minuets which bled into hours. Eventually they broke apart staying only millimeters away from each other.

"We should probably go back inside." Logan whispered.

"Do we have to?' Rory breathed.

"No," he chuckled, "Not if you don't want to."

She sighed, "No we should, at least to tell my parents and grandparents."

"Okay, you ready now?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "It'll be worse if we wait."

"All right Ace, let's go."

He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her back inside, she leaned into him as they walked.


	2. Chapter 1

Emily's lips were pursed into an ever tightening line. She did not at all like that Rory and Logan had rushed outside before Logan's proposal had gotten an answer.

"What on earth could be taking them so long?" Emily voiced her concern to Richard who was standing at her shoulder.

"I don't know Emily. Perhaps they have matters that they need to discuss before she decides.

"Well what's to decide? She's going to say yes."

"We can't know that Emily."

"Don't be ridiculous Richard."

At that moment the door opened Rory and Logan walked through it and Emily stepped forward to meet them.

"Well," said Emily, "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes." said Rory beaming.

"And?" prompted Richard.

"Rory and I are going to be married." said Logan as Rory leaned into Logan his arm still around her.

"Oh that's wonderful," Emily said as she clasped her hands together, "Richard isn't that wonderful!"

"Outstanding, the two of you have my sincerest congratulations."

"Thank you Grandma, and thanks Grandpa."

"What's going on over here?" Lorelei had just noticed the couple's re-entry and rushed over to them.

"Oh Lorelei, Rory and Logan are getting married!" Emily rejoiced.

"Really?" asked Rory, "Wow that's great you guys!"

Logan thanked her but Rory noticed something strange. The enthusiasm in Lorelei's voice seemed rather forced. She knew that Lorelei had never been Logan's biggest fan but Rory had hoped that Lorelei would be happy for them. Hopefully it was nothing though, maybe she was reading more into it than there was to it.

"I should call Mitcham and Shira tonight," Emily thought aloud. Rory felt Logan's sharp intake of breath behind her.

"Actually Grandma I think it might be better if we waited a bit to tell them; just until we work out more of the details."

"Oh," this took Emily aback, "Well alright if you're sure."

"Yeah Mom, at least let them grab a chair before you send them into the lion's den." Lorelei joked.

Emily sighed, "Honestly Lorelei do you have to ruin this moment with your humor?"

"Sorry mother I think it goes back to my childhood, you see many years ago-"

"Congratulations again you two." Richard interrupted sensing an oncoming crisis.

Rory and Logan thanked them again and then, claiming fatigue, excused themselves. Logan called a cab and they started back to their apartment.

 **Hey guys! Not the most exciting chapter I know but there were so loose ends that needed tying up before I could move on with the plot. Also I know it was short I'm going to try and start publishing longer chapters. Also I would love your guy's advice on a couple of things. How do you thing Lorelai should feel about it all? And should I include stuff about her relationship with Luke? I also feel like I'm a little shaky on the humor so let me know how you think that going at if you have any criticism I'd welcome it. Thank for reading, and Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!**


End file.
